Screw Cupid
by EmmaLee Masen
Summary: Bella planned to spend Valentines day cooped up at home eating ice cream all day, instead she gets stuck picking up her roommates brother from the airport that she has a not so secret crush on.


**Disclaimer: The Characters of Twilight are owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by EmmaLee Masen, as of 2010. Plagiarism is theft- think before you steal content...**

**A/N: Here is a one Shot just for Valentine's Day! This is my first attempt at a one shot. Give it a chance and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Screw Cupid<strong>_

_**(Bella POV)**_

I used to like Valentines Day. As a little girl I would go to the store with my mom, Renee, and we would pick out a box of valentines and then I would pick out appropriate valentines for each kid in my class and write their name in the receiver section of the store bought valentine and mine in the section for the sender.

Then Renee would buy candy and I would tape the card to the candies. Then the next day at school I would hand out the valentines at the party. It was so simple as a kid. No expectations other than getting candy and a card from each kid in your class. That is so not the way it is this year. Can't I be a kid again?

Now I am twenty-one years old, living with my roommate Alice that is madly in love with her boyfriend Jasper. Tomorrow is V-Day and it makes me sick to think about spending the holiday alone once again. Alice will be going out with Jasper and will not return, instead they will return to his apartment. I really don't think I could handle listening to them coming back drunk to the apartment and then having to listen to the aftermath of their great night out.

Alice and I just moved in together this year. We have been living together since August. She has told me all about her family. I have heard so much about them that I swear I know them already.

Her parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Carlisle is a doctor at the hospital in Maine and Esme flips houses and then sells them for a profit. Carlisle is 50 years old with blonde hair, piercing ice blue eyes, and a perfect smile. Esme is a year younger than her husband and she has brownish-reddish hair, a cute warm motherly smile, and green eyes.

Her oldest brother is Emmett he is 28 years old and he is a lawyer alongside Jasper, they opened the firm Cullen and Whitlock a few months ago and have been working hard to get it set up and get it to become a well known established practice. They had been working at a prestigious law firm since graduation but they decided that it was finally time to open their own firm. Emmett has dark hair and green eyes, the green eyes are a trend in the kids, they all inherited their mother's eyes. Emmett is the goof ball of the family, always the practical joker.

Then there is Edward. I fell in love with him when I saw the pictures of him in Alice's room as she pointed to pictures to tell stories about her family. He had unruly bronze hair, a toned body, piercing green eyes, and a panty dropping crooked smile. But other than the great physical attributes Edward Anthony Cullen is a 26 year old resident at Seattle Grace Hospital working in cardiac surgery.

He is serious about everything to the point that his family is sure he will never find someone that meets his high standards. _Well screw my chances there. I am an emotional wreck, but my professional life is looking fantastic as a result of neglecting the rest of my life. _He also is a classically trained pianist. Could he get anymore perfect? I honestly doubt that.

Alice and I have been going to school at USC (University of Southern California) so I have yet to meet her family since they live in Maine and Washington while we live in Southern California. I have met Emmett but that was briefly. He has been busy with his family. Emmett and his wife Rose have three kids. Their first born is little McKenna who looks just like her mother who is four years old, then their second and third came together.

The twins are two and they are a handful to say the least, the twins are Mason and Maddie. Mason looks like a mini Emmett and Maddie looks like a mixture of Esme and Rose with a little bit of Emmett thrown in. Rose was an accountant before she had the twins but since their birth she and Emmett decided that it would be better to talk a break from working full time and take care of the kids, she still does some consulting but not much.

A month ago I was accepted into the dental program at University of Washington in Seattle for next year. Ever since I found out I was accepted Alice has been talking with Edward about helping me find a place to live in the city for the next four years after I graduate from USC this spring. Really I am sure she is trying to sell the idea of her roommate to her brother. I doubt he wants to take a stake in that offer though.

Alice is not shy about her ideas and plans. She thinks that 'we would be perfect together'. However I just think she is delusional. I am plain, and Edward is a Greek God reborn in the form of a man too attractive to be human, hence the God part. As soon as I graduate I will be moving away from my best friend to live in Seattle.

This however makes her ecstatic, 'you will be in the same city as my brother. You two are totally going to get married and have little kids for me to dress up.' And commence the laughing, squealing, and jumping around like a child hyped up on sugar. I swear I need to buy her a straight jacket, sometimes she gets way too hyper about her _never gonna happen plans._

I accepted a job working at an orthodontic office for the summer and will be starting work three days after graduation. Oh joy, three days to get moved to another state. That is my end goal: Orthodontist.

Until Alice woke me this morning: Valentine's Day, I was planning on spending the day in the apartment eating my weight in Ben and Jerry's ice cream and watching movies that will surely make me cry because of my lack of romance in the present and the past. That was my plan. That was the plan until she came leaping into my room, jumping up and down on my bed, and telling me that we were going to have a visitor.

Well not really we. I would have a visitor to entertain since she had plans with Jasper for the day. My assignment: Pick up the brother with the panty dropping smile in an hour and entertain him until approximately noon tomorrow when Alice would return from her Valentines bash with Jasper.

Well there goes my plan to sit on my ass all day moping that I am incapable of having a functional relationship with the opposite sex. I am now babysitting Alice's hot older brother for Valentine's Day. This shall be a very interesting way to spend Valentines Day. At least I won't end up eating a weeks worth of calories in ice cream and having to run extra to work it off.

Now I am getting my ass out of bed and getting ready to spend the day with Alice's uptight brother. Hopefully this won't turn into a 'let's take a tour of southern California' because I am not chipper enough to be a tour guide and honestly everyone knows that no one really wants to spend the day going around a strange city having things pointed out to them they could care less about, right?

**AN HOUR LATER**

I am sitting in the airport waiting for Alice's brother to appear. Alice told Edward to be expecting me. Of course he doesn't need a description because I know for a fact that Alice emails pictures of me to him. I caught her in the act about a month ago and flipped a cap on her ass. But she seemed to think it was just fine to be emailing pictures of me to her brother. I swear she is delusional. She didn't get why it would upset me that she emails pictures of me to her Greek god of a brother.

I am sitting in the airport with couples declaring their love for eachother while I am waiting for someone that I have never met but is definitely the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on but, sadly will never have any interest in plain old me. Does that make this the most pathetic way to be spending Valentines Day? I think: UNQUESTIONABLY YES!

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Seriously how does a flight from Seattle to Southern California get delayed two hours? I have been sitting here forever. I wish I would have checked the status of the flight before I left this morning as Alice was putting the finishing touches on her look before leaving for her day with Jasper.

Finally, they just announced the arrival of his flight and the passengers are starting to make their way off of the plane. What I saw next I was definitely not prepared for.

I saw him, he was walking towards me with the perfect panty dropping smile, maybe looking a little frustrated. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt under a green pullover that made his eyes pop and a pair of nice looking jeans that fit quite snuggly. I have a feeling that Alice went shopping for him. The outfit just feels like Alice coordinated it. Once we locked eyes his smile got larger and I felt myself smiling. Wasn't I just in a bad mood over waiting hours in an airport for him to arrive?

When he got to me he stopped right in front of me and pulled me into a hug. Well that is odd, couldn't introduce yourself first? That's what else I forgot to mention. The Cullen's are a family of huggers. He smelt so good that I didn't mind that he had his arms wrapped around me quite tightly and was invading my bubble. And now I feel my feet leaving the ground, please don't drop me. Mmm… I can feel his muscles, definitely works out…

While he had me in the hug he whispered in my ear. "Sorry about this. I am Edward as you obviously know. There is a girl probably staring daggers at you right now."

"Blonde tramp? Big fake boobs?" I asked trying to be sure there wasn't another one to come.

"Yeah, she spent the whole flight hitting on me and insisting that she take me out on the town. The only way I could shut her up was saying my fiancé was picking me up."

"Well let's give her a show." I pulled out of the hug and winked at Edward. Where was this self confidence coming from?

As soon as I winked I saw Edward forming a plan in his head it was all over his face. Before I knew it he was pulling me into his arms again and pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was gentle and soft. It was nothing I was expecting and better than anything I could have ever dreamt. After a while I was starting to feel light headed and pulled away before I passed out from lack of oxygen to the brain.

When I pulled away I swore I heard Edward mutter a 'wow' but I wasn't sure. He wasn't letting me out of his arms and I didn't mind. I fit there and really didn't want to leave the man's arms that I had dreamt of so much over the past months. After I was finally processing things clearly again I saw over Edward's shoulder the retreat of the slut after the show.

"Your evil plan worked. She is gone. You can let me go now." I didn't really want him to let me go but what else was there to do in this situation?

Edward chuckled lightly before he blurted something. "What if I don't want to?" Edward's eyes were searing into mine and I could tell he meant what he was saying.

"Then don't." I said simply.

"I won't. You are stuck with me forever." With that Edward released me from the hug and took my hand in his and laced our fingers together and started walking towards the baggage claim.

"Is that a promise?" I asked as we were walking through the airport.

"Most definitely, and I never break a promise." Edward said looking at me with a crooked grin as he brought our hands up to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of my hand.

**(Edward's POV)**

I haven't seen most of my family since Christmas two years ago. My parents came to visit me a couple months back for Thanksgiving since Alice decided not to travel over the break since she would be traveling back to Maine for Christmas break along with my older brother Emmett and his family. I have a schedule at the hospital that doesn't allow me to travel much right now since I am a resident, they really don't care if you don't get to see your family at the hospital, and they just want you there saving lives.

I was finally able to get some time off, but even this one week that I get off was hard to get. I had to cover for three other doctors' just to get it; I have been working so hard I hardly have gotten any sleep in the past month. I decided to travel down to California to visit my little sister and Emmett, since I had just seen my parents and I have been missing my siblings. Sure we talk on the phone, and email but that isn't really quality time. We were all really close until we started to go our separate ways for our schooling and careers.

When I told Alice I had finally arranged for time off she begged me to take the week off of Valentines Day. I really hate this holiday, if I am out in public all I see are couple's deeply in love like I would like to be. I mean I am going to be thirty in four years. I want to settle down with the love of my life and have a family. But the one problem there… I can't find the love of my life. I have been on many first dates, but rarely a second. The girls are either attractive with no brain cells or just not the one for me even if they are nice and can carry on an intelligent conversation.

I am picky, but who isn't with the person they are going to spend the rest of their lives with, and possibly bring children into the world with. I just want to be in love for the rest of my life. My parents have been together since they met in college. I just want someone to look at the way that my father still looks at my mother after all these years. Is that too much to ask? Sometimes I am convinced it is, because I can't find it.

A few months ago Alice started to send me more and more emails. But the emails had nothing to do with her, me, or the rest of our family. They were daily pictures (or less than daily, but generally I would get an email from Alice every night around eleven, and I started to really look forward to them) of her roommate with the _Daily Bella-ism._

My favorite pictures are the ones where Alice obviously took it without her knowing where she looks happy and care free. I have learned a lot about Bella through these pictures. When she is really concentrating she likes to play with her hair or some random object. The girl listens to her ipod a lot! But I can't judge her for that because I do that too. It is a great way to block out the rest of the world when I don't feel like dealing with the people around me.

There have been several pictures of her cooking and dancing with her ipod plugged into her cute little ears. I love the pictures where she looks carefree and happy, did I already admit that? Well it's true so it should be said, just not to Bella; I don't want to come across as a crazy stalker. Really I love all of the pictures. It is kind of creepy but I have a file on my laptop where I save the pictures and a file where I save the Bella-ism's. When I am having a bad day I can look at the pictures and read the words she has spoke and it calms me and gives me a feeling of warmth in my heart.

The things that Alice quotes from her have a great range: odd, quirky, funny, inappropriate, scholastic, to just plain old common sense.

Odd: _The light at the end of the tunnel may be an oncoming dragon._

Common Sense: _If you understand what you're doing, you're not learning anything._

Scholastic… well not really but kind of: _The sooner you fall behind, the more time you have to catch up._

Sarcastic: _Alice, everywhere is walking distance if you have time._

Inappropriate yet very appropriate: _Learn some fucking English! "Your" is for something that belongs to you, like 'your herpes'. And "you're" is a contraction for "you are", like "you're not sleeping with me". _A reply to a text message from an annoying boy that Bella shared with Alice who then shared with me. When I first read this I was laughing at the fact she had the balls to tell some guy this. Then I was pissed, I wanted to find him and rip out his throat and tell him to stay away from her, that she was too good for him. That email came with a sour faced Bella picture. Good job Alice! God I really am falling for this girl.

I don't know what it is about her but there is just an unexplainable pull I feel, I have never felt this way towards anyone. I haven't even met the girl and I swear I am falling in love with her. And that last statement scares me for two reasons. One: the obvious, I haven't met her and I think I am falling in love with her. And Two: I am going to be meeting her today once I get off of this plane when it lands in California.

Sitting next to me is a blonde tramp she said her name was Kate or something like that. She has been purring into my ear and pulling out my ear bud to talk to me. She really doesn't get that I just want to be left alone, and no, I don't want a tour of the city when we land thank you. I finally half way through the flight told her that I was engaged and that my fiancé was picking me up to get her to leave me alone. Then there was just pouting for about ten minutes then it was like she didn't believe me so she started round three of pull out my ear bud and try to engage me in a converstations where she basically was saying lets go to the bathroom stall and join the mile-high club with her body language.

Finally the pilot started to talk over the intercom. The regular thanks for flying with us this morning; sorry about the delay, we will be landing soon, blah, blah, blah. All I could say was thank god and please get me away from this slut. I could tell that she wasn't giving up hope of getting into my pants when after the announcement she started to purr into my ear. That was when I formed my plan, find Bella and pull her into a hug when I get off the plane and explain why I am invading her personal space. Hopefully Kate or whatever the hell her name is will get the point and stop soliciting herself to me and let me leave the airport without stalking me.

Finally we were landed and I was getting really nervous about just walking up to Bella and pulling her into a hug. Would she think I was some kind of weirdo? I hope that the explanation will be enough and she will play along with me. Finally I am out of my seat and walking towards the waiting area with the slut flanking me just waiting for an opportunity to grab my ass I am sure. And then I saw her. That was it, when I saw her smiling at me, I knew she had me heart. I was a goner. When I saw her smile I knew that my smile was increasing in size. I started to speed up a little, not noticeably though so that I could touch her sooner.

I finally reached her and pulled her into a hug. When I didn't stop a couple feet away from her and introduce myself like I normally would I could see a little confusion in her face before I could no longer see it as I had wrapped myself around her. "Sorry about this. I am Edward as you obviously know. There is a girl probably staring daggers at you right now."

I could feel Bella look around before she said anything. "Blonde tramp? Big fake boobs?" She asked me obviously spotting the airplane tramp.

"Yeah, she spent the whole flight hitting on me and insisting that she take me out on the town. The only way I could shut her up was saying my fiancé was picking me up. But even that wasn't apparently good enough of a reason for her to leave me alone." When I said this I felt her tighten her grip on me a little and it increased my happiness. She wasn't pulling away from me, she was doing the opposite. Pulling me closer into her bubble, gripping tighter around my lower back.

"Well let's give her a show." After she said this she pulled out of the hug and winked at me. Oh my god, when she winked at me I swear my heart stopped and then I acted on the first thing that came to my mind. Something I have wanted to do for a while now.

Before I could stop myself and think about the repercussions for what I was about to do I was pulling her into my body once again and placing my lips on hers. The kiss was gentle and soft. I wanted to be gentle with her she deserved nothing less. I could feel that she was tense at the first of the kiss and then she started to act and react with my lips. It was perfect, like nothing I have ever experienced. It felt right. After a while I could feel that she was breathing harder and her heart was pounding in her chest or was that mine? Then she pulled away to gasp for air. I just experienced the best kiss of my life with Bella, the girl I have been fantasizing about for months. When she pulled away I accidentally muttered a "Wow." I was hoping she didn't hear it.

After I muttered and I hoped she hadn't heard me we just stood there in the airport holding onto one another like we were lovers that had been separated for a long while and were just reuniting after being apart for a long time. It felt right, I didn't care that people were probably watching I didn't want to let her go. I wasn't ready to let her go. Would I ever be ready to let her out of my arms?

"Your evil plan worked. She is gone. You can let me go now." I chuckled when she said my evil plan had worked. It wasn't evil, it was the best plan I had ever come up with, I kissed the girl I had been falling for and she kissed me back. It was passionate and perfect.

After I chuckled I pulled back a little still holding her but so I could look into her eyes and spoke without thinking about the ramifications my words may have. "What if I don't want to?"

When I said that I saw her eyes light up and then she spoke back to me in a barely audible voice that I already loved. Everything about her was perfect. "Then don't." When she said this I knew my prayers were answered. That was when I saw her blush and realized she wanted me too. Why would she say that if she didn't?

"I won't. You are stuck with me forever." I meant what I said when she was stuck with me. I don't think I can let her out of my life. I don't think I could go back to living without her. She is my life now. I released her from my embrace and took her hand knowing that we needed to head to baggage claim so my things would not walk away with someone else.

"Is that a promise?" Those words shocked me. She was looking at me with her big brown eyes being completely serious. Is it possible that she feels the same way for me?

"Most definitely, and I never break a promise." I said with all seriousness. Then I gave her one of the crooked smiles that my mother always commented on being a heartbreaking smile and brought our intertwined hands up to my mouth and kissed the back of her perfect hand. After I kissed her hand we had made it to the area where the rest of the passengers were waiting for their luggage and now we just had to wait for my luggage.

**(Bella POV)**

We stood hand in hand waiting for his luggage. Occasionally I would look over at him, not believing that the uptight Edward had just done that. Finally the luggage started to come down and I saw Edward grab a small suitcase and pull it off the belt and start to walk towards the exit with my hand still in his. We had not lost contact since he first pulled me into a hug when he reached me. I don't think I can handle not touching this man after our constant skin to skin contact over the last while.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Um… I am parked that way." I said pointing to the right of the doors we had just exited towards a parking lot.

"Car? Truck?" He asked obviously wanting to know what to be on the look out for.

"Black Volvo." When I said this he smirked at me. "What? It is a safe car."

"That it is." When we saw it he really started to smirk. "I guess we have similar taste. I have the same car in silver."

"How odd…" Was all I was able to get out? Was this really happening? I pinched myself just be sure it wasn't a dream. Nope, that hurt, definitely awake.

I walked over to my car pressing the button on my key pad to unlock the doors so that Edward could put his stuff in and get in alongside me. As soon as we were in the car I turned it on and was instantly embarrassed by what I had been listening to. I had Claire de Lune playing. When driving in California traffic if I don't have soothing music then my road rage gets the best of me.

"Um… You can switch songs if you want. My ipod is right there." I said pointing it out feeling like an idiot.

"I like this song. I can play it for you sometime if you like. It is one of my favorites actually." He stated nonchalantly trying to calm me as I was having a minor freak out I am sure.

"Ah, yes. The child prodigy." With this we both started laughing. "Well were would you like to go."

"Please no 'tour of the city' unless you are dying to give me one." He stated as I pulled out of the parking spot.

"Thank God." I said more to myself. "I was hoping you wouldn't want a tour. How about lunch?"

"Sounds good. You pick. I am not picky." _Are you sure about that_ was what immediately came to my head, when he said this. Wasn't it his own family that said he was so picky he would wind up an old man all alone?

"Good, because I am. There is an old burger joint not too far away we can hit up." Yes, I am picky when it comes to my food, but mainly I just like simple easy meals.

"I didn't know you were a felon. Does my sister know this?" He was joking obviously due to the way I said we could hit up the burger joint. Good thing he had a good sense of humor.

"What she didn't tell you about the bank job we pulled off last week?" I said sending him an innocent look while stopped at a red light.

"No. I guess I will have to turn you into the authorities. So sad since I just pledged my life to you. I guess I will have to wait for you to get out of the slammer. What will I do all that time without you?"

"Oh we don't have to worry about that, I have connections. You are looking at the daughter of the police chief of Forks, Washington." I stated throwing out the 'my dad is a cop' line to see if that would scare him away.

"Well I guess since we have connections we should pull more high profile heists." He said not phased by the fact that my father carries a gun and lives only hours from Edward by car. I looked over at him and he winked at me. OH MY GOD! He just winked at me; I think I am going into cardiac shock. Well I guess it is a good thing he is a cardiac surgeon.

Finally we arrived at the burger joint we sat and ate lunch while we sat and talked for hours learning about eachother. It turns out that I am not the only one that Alice talks to about just about everything. Before coming on this trip Edward already basically knew me so well from all of Alice's yapping for hours that it felt like we had known eachother for years.

I also learned something that I would have to kill Alice for. She had been e-mailing pictures of me to Edward, he let that one slip and I am sure instantly regretted letting me know that bit of information. I didn't mind though honestly, if her interference led me to this perfect man who was I to kill her. Maybe just yell at her and tell her never to do that again. I mean it is kind of creepy that she had been sending pictures of me to him for quite some time now. Alice needs a hobby to occupy her free time other than interfering in my life.

Before I knew it we were both admitting to the crushes that we had had on the other from things we had been told and pictures we had seen. Where was all of this honestly coming from? I am being embarrassingly honest with him; if he wasn't matching me embarrassing comment for embarrassing comment then I would be completely mortified right now.

We finished eating and left the burger joint, got in my car and drove to my and Alice's apartment. After sitting and talking for hours and hours we decided that along with being tired already and it was only mid-day that we would sit on the couch and watch a movie.

When we got back to the apartment I started to round up movie watching snacks while Edward went through our movies and picked one out. Once I entered the room I asked him what he had picked out. He wouldn't let me know and made me wait until it started to see what it was. As soon as it started I knew exactly what it was: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

"We can't watch this. I always cry at the end." I stated not wanting to cry in front of Edward.

He started smirking at me. "Why would you cry at the end?"

"Because Cedric dies… It is sad. I always thought he was cute. When I was younger I was convinced I was going to marry him." At this Edward started full out laughing at me not even bothering to hold back at all. He is absolutely perfect; he looked carefree and happy even though I wasn't happy that he was laughing at me. But honestly if someone said that to me I would probably be laughing at them too.

"Bella. I am sorry, but that is funny. He is a fictional character." He stated.

"You just don't understand." I stated turning away from him trying to hold back a smile.

"I can see you smiling Bella." He stated smiling as he grabbed me along my waist and pulled me into his lap. After that we sat and watched the movie. At some point I knew I wasn't going to make and leaned my head back on Edward and fell asleep.

Some time later I felt myself being lifted off of the couch. I was vaguely aware that the man that had stared in my dreams was holding me and walking towards my room with me in his arms.

After a bit of walking I felt Edward putting me down in my bed, in my sleepy state I didn't want him to leave and had no problem letting him know that. "Don't leave me." I said and then I heard the sound of a belt coming undone and jeans dropping to the ground. Before I knew it I could feel my bed shifting and Edward laying down pulling me into his chest. I felt safe and drifted back to sleep snuggled in Edward's arms.

**(Edward POV)**

After eating and talking for hours we made our way back to Bella and Alice's apartment where I would be staying with them in the guest room. I would have stayed with Emmett and Rose but I honestly would rather not be spending time with Rose if possible. She has never been a fan of mine and I have never really been a fan of hers but we get along well enough because she is married to my brother and the mother of my nieces and nephew.

Once we were settled at the apartment Bella got up to change into something more comfortable and get snacks while I picked out a movie to watch. I remembered one of the emails Alice sent me with Bella talking about her love for Cedric when she was younger and I knew we needed to watch the fourth installment of the Harry Potter series. So I grabbed the dvd put it in and hid the case so she wouldn't know what we were going to watch until she got back.

Her face fell a little when she saw what it was that I had picked out and then she looked me in the eye with a very serious look in her beautiful eyes. "We can't watch this. I always cry at the end." After she said this she was biting her bottom lip looking adorable and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her so she couldn't bite herself.

I realized I had been smirking at her and then I pretended to not know what she was talking about so that I could see if she would admit it to me so I played dumb. "Why would you cry at the end?"

Then she looked at me with sad puppy-dog eyes and was honest with me. "Because Cedric dies… It is sad. I always thought he was cute. When I was younger I was convinced I was going to marry him." When she said this I couldn't control the laughter. Sure I already knew this from Alice's email, but she was so cute admitting it to me sheepishly.

I finally controlled my laughter and decided to apologize to try to make her not feel bad that I had just laughed at her admission. "Bella. I am sorry, but that is funny. He is a fictional character."

"You just don't understand." When she said this she turned her body away from me and crossed her arms across her chest. I could see that she was smiling even though she was trying not to and I knew she wasn't upset with me.

"I can see you smiling Bella." I said smiling because she wasn't mad at me for laughing at her and then I grabbed along her small waist and pulled her to me. There had been too much space between us for my liking and obviously hers when she was leaning back on me increasing the surface area of our bodies that were touching. After that we sat and watched the movie.

After a while into the movie I could tell that she was getting tired and I was too. It had been a long day. After a while she leaned her head back into my chest and grabbed at my shirt as she slept. I waited for the movie to end, not sure if she would wake up and want to pick up watching.

I sat there ignoring the movie, just watching her sleeping form. After she had been asleep for a while that is when the sleep talking began. She started muttering small phrases or words and I knew from those things she was dreaming about me. It wasn't hard to figure out when she was saying things like. "Edward." "Yummy abs." "Beautiful green eyes." "Best kiss".

All those phrases were ego boosters, but I suddenly felt like I was eaves dropping on her and I decided I should get her to her bed and tuck her in. Thankfully I paid attention earlier to which was her room I stood and started to walk off toward her room. When I was walking she started to grab tighter at my shirt.

I set her down on her bed and was about to pry her hands from my shirt when she whispered "Don't leave me." With those words I was a goner and knew I wouldn't be able to leave her alone. I took her fingers from my shirt and took off my shirt and jeans and then climbed in next to her and pulled her to me and I fell asleep with the girl of my dreams in my arms for the first time.

This has been the best Valentines Day of my life. Scratch that, it has been the best day of my life period. I really owe my little sister; if not for her meddling and trying to play match-maker I wouldn't be falling asleep with my soul mate in my arms right now.

**(Bella POV)**

I woke up at some point in the middle of the night and realized that I was so warm because I was wrapped up in Edward's body. I was using his bare chest as a pillow and our legs were intertwined. I was in heaven. Soon after inspecting how we were sleeping I fell asleep to enjoy a very, very pleasant dream.

_Edward and I were laid in my bed kissing like crazed teenagers and he soon had flipped us so that he was hovering over me and was kissing from my neck until he reached my lips once again. When he reached my lips a sort of frenzy began to take over my body and brain, I grabbed for his messy bronze hair and pulled him closer to me. Soon the heated make out session was moving into something I knew we both wanted._

_I could feel his hands making their way under my old t-shirt leaving my skin feeling as if it was on fire. Soon my shirt was being discarded and my pajama pants were being edged down leaving me in my valentines red panty and bra set. I never thought they would be seen by someone today, I just wore them because they were cute and they brought a little cheer to what I thought would be a crappy day. But it turns out they were getting some good use._

_When Edward saw the matching outfit I swear I heard him growl. Soon what was left of our clothing was gone spread around the floor of my room and we were kissing passionately once again. Soon he was asking me with his eyes if I was sure and I nodded._

"_Edward." My voice was husky I could hear the lust and want in my own voice. I was staring into his green eyes and I could see the lust in his eyes. "Now. I need you now." After I said this I threw my leg up over his hip, lining my body with his._

_Edward pressed his hard length into me, I moaned feeling him inside of me. We both moaned once he was completely inside of me and our hips were flush with eachother "Oh God, Edward." I moaned as I dug my fingernails into his shoulders as I rolled my hips towards his._

_He began to move inside of me as I moved against him and with him. I found his mouth once again and kissed him deeply to reflect the way that I feel for this perfect man even though we have just met. Soon I was uttering little sounds of pleasure that mixed with his groans. Edward's tongue plunged into my mouth and I eagerly sucked on it._

_Soon he broke our kiss and moved his way down to my breast and I felt him picking up momentum with his thrusts. I clamped my legs down around his back. Our bodies were moving together, it was like they knew eachother and knew just were to go to get the maximum amount of pleasure._

"_Edward…."I moaned as he picked up the pace._

"_Bella, you are perfect." He moaned as he started to move faster and harder. As he moved faster and harder I could feel my orgasm about to hit me like a ton of bricks._

_Then before I knew it my orgasm took over and I was no longer able to think clearly, I was just muttering and moaning as it took me. Soon I was snapped out of my brainlessness when I heard the musical voice that was Edward scream out. "Yes, Bella, oh yes." With that I could feel him releasing into me and groaning as he rode out his orgasm as I was coming down from mine._

And then I woke up. What a disappointing dream. Don't get me wrong, it was a great dream but I was a little saddened that I wasn't truly experiencing Edward. I want nothing more than to really experience making love with him after that dream.

I woke up before Edward that morning. He had his arms locking me to him so that I couldn't move. But I could see the clock it was only four in the morning but we had fallen asleep quite early the previous day. I decided that I needed to get up so I would have to wake him in order to be able to get out of bed. I decided that I would wake him by planting a kiss upon his lips. Romantic way to wake up in the morning? I thought so.

When I kissed him at first he didn't respond but soon I knew he was awake and he was kissing my back. As soon as his grip on my waist relaxed I took advantage of that and I pulled away from the kiss, got out of bed and went to my bathroom to relieve my bladder and comb the knots out of my hair.

When I was finished in the bathroom I opened the door and he was standing there smirking at me wearing only his jeans and boxers. I could get used to this shirtless business. "It wasn't very nice to kiss me and then leave me wanting more." He said and he pouted at me.

"Sorry." I stuck out my bottom lip mocking him. "Want some breakfast? I'm starving."

Before Edward could respond his stomach alerted us that he was in fact hungry. I giggled at him and then I went to the kitchen leaving him by the bathroom so that I could start making a breakfast of French toast with strawberries on top.

After a few minutes Edward walked into the kitchen and I could feel him standing behind me as I was working at the stove making scrambled eggs to go with the toast. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he kissed the side of my neck after moving my hair out of his way. I shivered at his touch. As he was placing chaste kisses on my neck while I was cooking I started to think about the previous day.

**(Edward POV)**

I woke up this morning to the woman I was sure I would marry kissing me. Before I knew it my morning kiss had ended and she had sprinted out of the room. I was still barely waking up and I found my way out of her bed and I grabbed my jeans and slid them on over my boxers deciding to forgo my shirt for now. By the time I made it out of the room I could hear the water running in the bathroom so I leaned against the wall by the door waiting for her to come out.

When she was finished in the bathroom she opened the door and she saw me standing there waiting for her. God she was beautiful. I realized that she was checking me out. It was quite obvious I decided to say something before she started to drool. "It wasn't very nice to kiss me and then leave me wanting more." I said and pouted for effect.

"Sorry." She said before she stuck out her bottom lip mocking me. "Want some breakfast? I'm starving." She said and then she smiled at me. I loved it when she smiled. I will never get enough of this woman, I am sure that I love her and I want to marry her after the day we spent together yesterday.

Before I could respond my stomach alerted me that yes, in fact I am hungry. I could care less about food with Bella around; I could forgo eating if it meant I could spend more time with her. When my stomach decided to voice its want for food she giggled a perfect giggle. After she giggled she walked away from me towards the kitchen and I decided to relieve myself before joining her in the kitchen.

Once I made it into the kitchen she was working at the stove. At that moment I knew that I couldn't keep my hands off of her so I reached around her and held on to the love of my life. After a while I reached up and moved her hair out of my way and I started to place little loving kisses along her neck.

While I was doing this I was thinking about what had been said yesterday and I wanted to be sure that she knew I meant what I had said and I wasn't just trying to be funny.

"Bella?" I said making sure she was listening.

"Yeah?" She asked tilting her head so she could look in my eyes.

When she did this I knew I needed to be looking her in the eyes when I said what I wanted to. I turned her around and made sure we could see eachother's eyes while I held her to me.

"I meant what I said yesterday, Bella. You are my life now. I can't picture my life without you and frankly it is too painful to have to think about a life where you are not next to me. I know this may seem a little rushed and you don't have to say it back, but Isabella Marie Swan, I love you." I said before I took a breath and let her think about what I had just proclaimed.

After I finished I heard her gasp. I am sure that anyone would gasp if they met someone less than twenty-four hours ago and they were proclaiming their love for the other.

**(Bella POV)**

He just said he loves me! God I love him. There was only one thing my brain told me to do so I threw my arms around his neck and I kissed him. This kiss was not as innocent as our previous kisses. Soon I felt his tongue asking for entrance to my mouth licking my bottom lip. I accepted his request and our tongues explored and danced together. All too soon we were breaking apart panting needing air.

As soon as I had the breath I looked into his eyes and let him know how I felt. "Edward Anthony Cullen, I love you too. And you couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to. You are stuck with me. I am yours forever and always."

When I said this I could tell that he knew I meant it and I could see all the joy in the world in the world in his eyes. And I felt so happy that I swear I could feel my heart swelling. I felt complete and safe in his arms. He is where I am meant to be.

After our declarations I went back to cooking our breakfast and he took up the area behind me holding onto my waist while talking about whatever in my ear while I finished breakfast.

After I finished cooking we grabbed plates and drinks and sat at the table to eat. We were eating in a comfortable silence and I began to think about the past 24 hours and realize how truly lucky I was to find Edward, my better half.

Valentines Day yesterday was nothing like what I was expecting when I woke up that morning. I was planning on eating ice cream, watching movies, and moping around the apartment about the lack of romance in my life.

However it turns out that my best friend had been planning for her brother to come out here for weeks to ensure that I have a wonderful Valentines Day. I had been moping over one day, and now I get to think about the rest of my life with this wonderful man. But now I have something new to mope about. Moping will ensue when Edward has to head back to Seattle in six days and I have to stay here and finish classes. I can't wait for graduation…

I really do owe Alice for being nosy and butting into my personal life because without that personality trait I wouldn't be sitting across from the man I love eating breakfast after the most perfect Valentines Day. So with that I say Screw Cupid, and give me match-maker Alice Cullen any day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note: What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? I just started to write this not really knowing where it would go. I would really appreciate feedback. This is my first one-shot. What do you think? Please Review!<strong>_

**_-EmmaLee_**


End file.
